


Hurt

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 在範，你很喜歡痛嗎？
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> ✔範宜範無差

**手破皮了。**

林在範的嘟嚷帶有委屈，宛若含有水氣的音節模糊於靜謐中，濕潤的囁嚅化作水珠，盪漾在段宜恩的耳畔。

身旁的軟沙發沉沉地陷下，段宜恩早在他踏出浴室的瞬間就看了過去，他的眼神太過率直，林在範無論何時都無法忽略，話又說來是他撒嬌似的嘟嚷先招惹對方的。  
林在範朝對方伸出自己的慣用手，動作慢得如慵懶的貓兒，左手在他離開毛巾的登時便被握住，他的掌心還殘存浴室的熱氣，肌膚陡然和冰冷相觸，令林在範蹙起眉。

**你的手怎麼這麼冰？**  
**你的手怎麼回事？**

他們倆幾乎是同時間開口，大眼瞪小眼一番後林在範選擇屈服，段宜恩瞪向他的眼睛傾訴著斥責，林在範心虛地嘆口氣。

**不知道，一開始只覺得手紅紅的，有點刺刺的，擦身體的時候發現破皮了。**

段宜恩仔細端倪林在範的手背，一向平滑的肌庸泛起斑斑紅點，他放輕指腹的力道朝上頭蹭去，果不其然地瞥見林在範神色微變，被他護在掌中的手掙脫地動了動。

**很痛？**  
**不會，不算痛。**

騙人。段宜恩瞪向他的眼神彷彿在反駁他的謊言，林在範來不及多解釋，段宜恩已然倒出乳液，在雙掌摩擦溫度後往林在範的手抹去。

怕是讓林在範有一丁點的疼，段宜恩的手勢很溫柔，未整理的髮絲遮掩住他的雙眼，林在範不清楚現在的他是什麼情緒，他想有點生氣又無奈嗎？林在範隱約知道的，段宜恩不喜歡看到他受傷。

林在範聞到清新的香氛，是在段宜恩身上經常散發的香氣，原來是用乳液嗎？林在範不自覺湊上前一嗅，正巧與抬起頭的段宜恩四目交對，深褐的瞳仁不禁搖曳，林在範從中看見自己的倒影。

林在範偶爾會想，即便段宜恩在勃然大怒以後，那雙清澈的眸會回歸平靜，猶如一片潔淨的湖面，若有似無的水氣會盈滿他的眼，他會放輕音量的說，在範啊、不要這樣了。

在範啊。段宜恩呼喚他的嗓音是低啞的，就像現在。

**在範啊。**  
段宜恩輕喚他的名字，冰冷的手指撫摸他右眼下柔軟的皮膚，有意無意的壓住兩顆銀環，林在範嗅到從段宜恩的指頭殘留的香味，以及穿環處又癢又疼的知覺，他敏感地瞇起眼。

**在範，你很喜歡痛嗎？**  
段宜恩困惑地問道，他在對方毫不掩飾情緒的臉龐看見著實的疑惑，骨感分明的手從眼環、腰側和膝蓋，最後停留在他破皮的手背，他又問了一次， **你喜歡痛？**

林在範無言的抿起唇，段宜恩的語氣從疑問變成莫名的篤定，不容他否定似的。

**不知道。**  
林在範的唇角溢出氣音，他抽回被段宜恩包覆住的手，爾後他張開雙臂，突如其來的擁抱住段宜恩。

段宜恩像是察覺到什麼，他沒有反抗林在範，反而是一隻手放置於他弓起的背，一陣一陣的拍著，另一手撫摸他未乾的後腦勺，沒有任何對他唐突舉動的追問。

你喜歡痛嗎？  
段宜恩的聲音在他的腦海中迴盪，靜如止水的湖泊漾起不安定的漣漪，林在範將面容埋在段宜恩的頸脖間，深遠地吁口長氣。

倘若段宜恩再問一次，林在範想他會回答，可能喜歡吧，跟你的溫柔一樣喜歡。

手背怎麼又疼起來了呢，不是抹了乳液嗎？  
林在範把問句強行堵塞在咽喉，他握緊拳頭。


End file.
